


Out of Step

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Freya: "Anise and I both hope we can work together again in the future."Jack: "Both of you? Can't wait for that."Freya and Anise after Upgrades.





	Out of Step

As Colonel O'Neill walked away, Freya stayed on the ramp of the Stargate. She suspected she looked lost in thought but, mentally, she was poking Anise in the head.

"See what you have done? Now they do not trust us!"

"I did nothing," her symbiote retorted frostily. "I was not aware of the mission before we arrived with the armbands. I would not jeopardise our alliance with the Tau'ri for science."

Freya allowed her disbelief to be felt.

"Oh, all right, I would, but I did not."

"In future, I will deal with the Tau'ri. You are too abrasive."

There was a sarcastic snort. "You merely wish to explore the contents of that fatu'us' trousers!"

Freya kept her mouth shut and stalked off to her temporary quarters. As soon as she had locked the door, she snapped, "He is not a fatu'us!"

Anise's voice in her head had a haughty tone. "There is no need to speak out loud; I can hear you."

"Well, hear this," Freya said, still talking out loud, "if I wish to approach Colonel O'Neill, I will."

Freya received the impression Anise was grinding her teeth. "Doctor Jackson is far more worthy. He speaks many languages."

"All of which are written on his natibus, obviously." As though Freya had not noticed Anise looking.

"He is a scholar, a learned man! A -"

"After that taedio you stuck me with on Paribus, you do not get to choose! Three hours I had to listen to him."

"I did not realise he would talk so much."

"Well, he did. If it had not been for Martouf, I would be listening still! No, Anise, you owe me. I will approach Colonel O'Neill when I wish and you will stay out of it."

"I am 327 years old. I can give you pointers."

"And I am 82. I have enough pointers of my own. Now be silent, I must take our leave of General Hammond."

"There is something wrong with him," Anise said, completely ignoring Freya. "He has never once looked at our ube'a."

"We almost got three of his people killed! Is it any surprise he does not admire us?"

"I have the finest ube'a in the Tok'Ra," Anise insisted, "but not one look. I think he is a Za'tarc."

"Shut up, Anise. And it's _my_ ube'a. _You_ are as flat as a libum."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Fatu'us - simpleton, idiot.  
> Natibus - buttocks.  
> Taedio - bore.  
> Ube'a - bust, chest.  
> Libum - cake.


End file.
